valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperatrix Virago (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Unknown | Status = | Occupation = Imperatrix | Family = | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Imperatrix Virago is an insane alien necromancer from the far reaches of space. Combining her own powers, the influence of the Gray Lands, and the mysterious abilities of the young alien Syntilla, she seeks to feed on all the life force in the universe to keep herself young forever. History Countless years ago, on a world so old its name has long been forgotten, an entire race of people fell to a disease caused by a young girl named Syntilla. The only survivor of this dark plague was a savage warrior named Virago, who found herself changed by the plague. With a lust for power stronger than ever, Virago used her new powers of necromancy to found an empire that spread its way across the universe. Virago used Syntilla to channel the energies of conquered worlds to keep herself alive and young, becoming obsessed with the idea that she was the only person in the universe worthy of beauty or immortality. As worlds were conquered and destroyed, Virago would choose the strongest, smartest, or most skilled citizen of the world, and protect them from the plague. Instead, they would be sent to her realm in the supernatural Gray Lands, and transformed into yet another soldier in her powerful undead army. Soon, however, Virago found that she needed more and more energy to maintain her eternal life. She need planets that were easy to conquer, and rife with life energies. One such planet was a small blue ball in a corner of the universe, known as Earth. The only thing that could stand between Virago and destroying the planet was its guardian of nature, a young girl known as Tama the Geomancer. But if Virago could kill Tama, she could kill and absorb the Earth's entire life force in one fell swoop. Virago had the young Syntilla curse Tama with a dark plague, which kept her out of commission as Virago commanded an invasion force across the globe. The Imperatrix failed to account for Tama's immortal guardian Gilad, who raided Virago's Deadside fortress to locate a cure for his ward's condition. In return, Virago and her forces attacked Tama's hiding place, and Virago fought one-on-one against the necromancer Doctor Mirage. She had almost succeeded, when Gilad returned and healed Tama, who proceeded to beat down the alien with the full force of the Earth, and Gilad stabbed her in the back, killing her and ending her reign. Personality Virago is power-hungry, violent, and insane. She believes she is the only person in the universe worthy of beauty or youth, and is willing to do anything and everything to maintain that youth. Powers and Abilities * Necromancy: While her powers primarily are sourced from Syntilla, Virago has her own necromantic powers. ** Immortality: Virago feeds off the energies of worlds to keep herself alive and young. * Swordsmanship Equipment Notes *"Virago" is a word meaning a violent, ill-tempered or domineering woman. Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances INCURSION 001 PRE-ORDER ZONJIC TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) INCURSION 004 COVER-A BRAITHWAITE TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Quotes References External links Category:Aliens Category:Necromancy Category:Immortality Category:Swordsmanship